what Michael likes about love
by michellemarylovesyou
Summary: michael's trying to find the right one for him but he cant soon he'll find love michael jackson again my apologies i wrote this in middle school out of fun i do apologize if anyone was offended and hopefully you enjoy the story. i'm also aware he wasn't a homosexual this is just fantasy and for fun again sorry :(


Michael stepped outside to breathe fresh nature air he smiled at the site it was 1985 and Michael still wasn't found his one true love he was so excited of what was about to happen this weekend he was going to watch queen live and this would be a good time to meet the one and only Freddie mercury.

Michael: you want to come with me Janet (smiles)

Janet: I would love to but I have plans with my boyfriend

Michael: hmm! So what's he like

Janet: fantastic he's tall, handsome, sincere, and hilarious

Michael: (raises his eyebrows) sounds like a pretty boy to me

Janet: Michael your one too

Michael: hey it's call style I happen to like my looks

Janet: you look in the mirror more than me

Michael :( scoffs) I have to trust me it takes a long time to look this good

Janet: (rolls her eyes) yeah uh huh! See you mike (leaves)

Michael: bye (heads towards his car) queen here I come

Michael was excited he couldn't wait to meet queen even if he was Michael Jackson himself he loved the way Freddie vocals where when he sung it was so fantastic his voice made him melt when he listened to his songs wow he couldn't wait to meet him.

Freddie was getting ready to perform he was excited to see the crowd tonight he loved performing he was getting everything ready so he could perform

Roger: where are my drum sticks you know I need drumsticks WHERE ARE THEY (turning red?)

John: there right here roger calm down (hands him the sticks)

Roger: Oh! What I do without you buddy (cools down)

John: terrible

Brian: what happened let me guess roger freaked out about his drumsticks again

Roger: hey their my drumsticks okay and I need them and well their mines

John: whatever floats your boat

Roger: what's that supposed to mean

Freddie: hey can you three children get on the stage it's time to perform quit acting like kids.

Roger: he started it

John: no I didn't you're the one who freaked about some fucking drum sticks  
>Roger: I don't need this shit (walks onto the stage)<p>

John: people (shakes his head and heads towards the stage)

Brian: beats me I don't agree with any of them

Freddie: (glares at him)

Brian: I'm going to go (heads towards the stage)

Freddie: yeah! (Walks toward the stage)

Michael was in the crowd

Michael's P.O.V

I looked at the stage and I saw a pair of long legs approaching in the dark and I knew they belonged to the one and only Freddie mercury he began to sing somebody to love the way his voice connected with crowd he was amazing and I loved it then he did another one bites the dust I loved how john was on beat and the way Brian was on the guitar and roger had a nice beat with his drums and Freddie oh! Freddie his voice was like heaven it was so strong and pure.

Narrators P.O.V

The show was over and Michael walked backstage there was a security guard that stopped him

Security guard 1: where do you think you're going?

Michael: I'm here to see queen (removes his scarf and sunglasses off his face)

Security guard 2: oh! Mr. Jackson right this way

Michael: thank you (puts his shades on)

Freddie: tonight's show was so amazing the crowd was so full

Security: Mr. Mercury someone's here to see you guys

Freddie: (sighs) tell them I'm busy

Roger: well that doesn't seem fair

John; I know

Brian: really

Security: he says he's a big fan

Freddie: (sighs) send him in

Michael: (walks in) hello

Queen: (jaws drop)

Michael: (shakes their hand) it's a pleasure to meet you guys I'm a big fan

John: whoa you're Michael Jackson

Michael: and your john deacon and your Roger Taylor, Brian may, and Freddie Mercury (smiles)

Roger: well I think you're an amazing performer (shakes his hand)

Brian: same here

Freddie: you're not amazing your astonishing and creative and I like that (grins)

Michael: thank you (smiles)

Freddie: so Michael uh I was thinking that maybe me, you, and the band could hang out tomorrow

Michael: (smiles trying to hide his excitement) that sounds great

Freddie: good I'll see you at 8.

Michael: (smiles) oh! And another one bites the dust you should really release it out on your album.

Freddie: sounds like a great idea thanks

Michael: (walks out)

Roger: whoa we just got to meet thee Michael Jackson

John: I know he's accomplished so many things and he's only 22

Brian: I agree

Freddie: I just think it would be fantastic if we got a chance to work with him

Roger: he seemed star struck when he saw us but we should be the ones who are star struck

Brian: I know

Freddie's POV

As I continued to listen to my band talk about how great Michael was my thoughts were somewhere else their something about this young man that made me smile he was perfect it seemed he never screwed up like me. That was all I could think of all night that most beautiful creature that god created on this earth but Michael always seemed humble he never wanted to see the outside world he was afraid of getting mobbed like any celebrity feels but he couldn't help but to feel out of place like I feel sometimes. His cheek seemed like roses so gently but has a thorn that can cut you badly. Like the say every rose has its thorn.

" Freddie are you alright" roger asked I haven't talked ever since Michael left so I'll wait until tomorrow so I can see him

Michael's POV

Today was amazing meeting queen was great including Freddie. He inspires me so much I really want a chance to work with him. I never felt this way towards any man in my life I'm starting to feel confused and out of balance. The way Freddie is he makes me melt when I'm in his presence I don't what it is but there's something special about him but I just can't seem to find it, roses are red violets are blue he makes me smile the love that I feel is so true.

Don't get mad please I know Michael wasn't gay but I just had an idea if you don't like it just be honest with me please.


End file.
